Obiecał, prawda?
by Lortes
Summary: Nigdy się nie spodziewała, że gdy będzie leżała w lesie, obklejona próchnicą, jeszcze się żarząca, potargana i ogólnie w stanie, który można nazwać beznadziejnym, to zmieni jej życie. Tak o 180 stopni. W promocji z małym-szurniętym-elfem. AU, przed "HoO" i "PJO". EDIT: Jestem ślepa i przez jakiś czas tekst był zmasakrowany translatorem. Teraz już wszystko w normie ;)


_**Od autorki:**_ _ Witam w mojej kolejnej miniaturce! Tym razem zgoła odmienny temat od moich dwóch poprzednich prac. Jako że _zbyt _naczytałam się zagranicznych ff (nieprzespane noce i okropne poranki ślą całusy), oto efekt. Jak zwykle, mimo iż uparcie twierdzę, że nie lubię, oto moje trzecie romantyczno-podobne-coś. Życie. Na koniec tylko wyrażę swoją nadzieję na aprobatę (lub dezaprobatę, byle coś :D), pomimo niezbyt rozwiniętego tego paringu w polskim fandomie (pozdrowienia lecą do **ZJeM, **która zaraziła mnie miłością do tej pary ;) Mam tylko nadzieję, że bohaterzy nie wydadzą się zbyt niekanoniczni, bo "humor" Leo_ naprawdę _trudno się pisze takiemu "normalnemu" człowiekowi jak ja. Tekst powstał podczas nieobecności mojego laptopa, więc może być nieco błędów **(szczególnie teraz, przez cholernego tłumacza -.-)**, bo naprawdę trudno obsłużyć na tym komputerze klawiaturę. Z góry przepraszam :)_

_Historia jest swoistym AU, wydarzonym przed jakąkolwiek książka, czy to "PJO" lub "HoO"._

_Koniec ględzenia, endżojcie! ;)_

_PS. TAK! ONI MAJĄ TYLE LAT. No, ale co ja poradzę. Gimnastykowałam się jak mogłam, żeby byli nieco starsi, i wyszło mi, że Reyna trafiła do Obozu jak miała około 13/12 lat (4 kreski na ręce, szesnastka na karku). Niestety, romanso-podobne-coś pisze się trudno o dwunastolatkach (mam nadzieję, że nie uznacie czwartej sceny za... dziwnej :D) więc wymyśliłam, że Reyna, gdy Percy ją poznał (lato) kończyła 17 lat w jesień/zimę. Podobnie Leo. Wystarczy? xD Poza tym, to wiek pierwszych miłości - choć gdy patrzę na dzisiejsze wpisy ludzi wtym wieku, to się zastanawiam, czy czasem nie przesadzam z tą młodością - i te sprawy._

_Oneshot miał być__ humorystyczny. Na końcu naszło mnie na depresję. Przepraszam. Ale nie _mogę tego_ z_mienić_. Na podstawie końcówki powstał cały pomysł (btw. czy tylko ja wy_myśla_m środek, a pote_m rozwija_m całą historię?____)_

_Kończę. Serio. Endżoj._

_Aha, dla zbyt leniwych, Mi Guerrero to po hiszpańsku_ "Moja wojowniczko".

**_EDIT: _**_Troszkę poprawiłam, słowa, przecinki i zdania, ale nadal nie jest idealnie. Bogowie, nienawidzę interpunkcji.  
**KOLEJNE EDIT: **Bogowie, zwariuję z ff -.- Najwyraźniej zapisałam zmiany z tłumaczem z polskiego-na polski, o czym zorientowałam się dopiero teraz. Przepraszam! Teraz muszę wszystko pisać od nowa :c Zamiast poprawy błędów mam chińsko-polski tekst.  
_

* * *

_**Uwaga! **__Wszystkie postacie, _miejsca, wydarzenia i fabuła, należą do Ricka Riordana. Ja nic nie _ma_m. Jeste_m biedną nastolatką ze złą wyobraźnią i psującym_ się laptope_m._______

* * *

_To nie był dobry dzień_, uznała Reyna, podpierając się kijem, włócząc nogami i ciągnąc za sobą włócznię.

Znoszone dżinsy miała potargane i nieco przypalone (trzeba będzie skombinować nowe, pomyślała), bluzka jeszcze trochę się żarzyła, a włosy były jedną wielką masą kłębku.

Usiadła zrezygnowana przy rzeczce, jednej z czystszych (ale to nie znaczy, że lepszych) w tym miasteczku, podpierając się na ręce, cała poobijana, przysmalona i ogólnie będąca jednym wielkim kłębkiem beznadziei. Letnie słońce prażyło ją w kark i czuła się okropnie w swoim ciele. Nabrała wody do rąk i upiła łyk – mimo że woda czysta, to i tak była okropna. Jednak po życiu prawie rok mając tylko siostrę, a potem i tak ją tracąc, przestała wybrzydzać. Oczywiście, czasem tęskniła za miękkim dotykiem gładzącym jej włosy w wodzie, aksamitnymi pościelami i słodkim zapachem róż. Ale potem karciła się w myślach: była córką Bellony, nie mogła zawieść matki i samej siebie przez zwykłe niewygody. Za niedługo Lupa zwróci na nią uwagę, sprawdzi, czy zasługuje (a ona musi zasłużyć) i trafi do rzymskiego obozu. Na pewno.

Westchnęła ze znużeniem, zanurzając głowę w lodowaty, bystry strumień. Zimna woda natychmiast okryła jej głowę i kark, wzbudzając nieprzyjemne dreszcze, ale również i ulgę. Strumyk lekko szarpał jej włosami, a ona, wraz z delikatnym prądem, czuła, jak opuszcza ją napięcie. Po kilkusekundach jej płuca boleśnie się zacisnęły, szukając powietrza, więc wynurzyła głowę, zalewając wodą bluzkę.

Wycisnęła włosy, czując dziwny smutek – czemu Lupa tak zwlekała? Czyżby nie była godna? Czy po tych wysiłkach (na bogów, przed chwilą pokonała Hydrę!) nie mogła zostać zauważona? Była córką Bellony, a musiała walczyć o każdy kawałek pożywienia. Czyżby to była jakaś próba jej sił, jako córy wojny?

_Jeśli tak_, przymknęła oczy, _to zdecydowanie chcę poznać już wyniki_.

Położyła się na brudnej ściółce, szczerze mając gdzieś, że próchnica i wszystko, co obrzydliwe w lesie, przyczepia się do jej mokrej głowy i bluzki. Miała dość.

Rozstała się z siostrą niecałe pół roku temu – Hylla chciała dołączyć do Amazonek, po spotkaniu dzikich, śmiałych kobiet, które traktowały mężczyzn jak zabawki (Hylla była dłużej pod wpływem Kirke i takie traktowanie chłopców było dla niej normalne), ona do Obozu Jupiter. Siostra martwiła się o nią, ale Reyna zbyła ją; jest córką Bellony, da sobie radę. Przysięgła sobie, że nigdy już nie będzie zdana na łaskę innych, będzie samowystarczalna.

Tyle że z każdym dniem traciła nadzieję.

Przymknęła oczy, szczerze mając gdzieś, czy jakieś dżdżownice, czy inne żyjątka pożrą jej truchło.

Chciała tylko odpocząć – oczy jej ciążyły, ciało było obolałe i posiniaczone, a ubrania uwierały i śmierdziały. Niebyła normalną dwunastolatką, zdecydowanie.

Usłyszała głośny chrzęst, sapanie i mamrotanie. Ciało drgnęło, jej wojownicze instynkty poderwały uszy, ale zmęczenie było zbyt silne. Zacisnęła tylko pięści, zła na swoje słabości, ale z ciałem nie było co walczyć. Wątpiła, czy nawet ze swoją wrodzoną siłą da radę unieść włócznię.

_Matko_, wymamrotała w duchu. _Przepraszam, że cię zawiodłam, naprawdę się stara..._

Chrzęst nasilił się, a ona spięła się, nie mogąc i tak w duchu pogodzić ze śmiercią. Miała dwanaście lat!

Czym zawiniła? Najpierw ci przeklęci półbogowie, potem piraci, Hylla, która posłuchała głupich słów jej dumy, na końcu przeklęte potwory. No a teraz to coś, co ją zabije. Zza zaciśniętych powiek, mimo sprzeciwu jej duszy, wypłynęły łzy.

Przeklęta słabość.

Gdyby tylko mogła...

\- Cholera, cholera, niech to szalg, cholera, cholera, cholera, cholera, choler...Uoa.

Głos ucichł, kroki także, a ona już pogodziła się ze swoim losem. Miała tylko nadzieję, że te tchórzostwo nie skaże jej na Łąki Asfodelowe... Była przecież godnym wojownikiem, czy mało razy to udowodniła?

\- Hej, żyjesz? Halo? - poczuła szturchanie, a umysł ogarnęło otępienie. Otworzyła powoli oczy i ujrzała dziwny widok – jakiś chłopak, wyglądający niemal jak ona (to znaczy, ze sponiewierania i wymęczenia), z brązowymi, pełnymi szaleństwa oczami i rozczochranymi lokami. Wyglądał jak mały, szurnięty elf, z tymi swoimi oczami i szpiczastymi uszami.

Zamrugała. Czyli nie umrze?... To nie był jakiś przeklęty potwór? No pięknie.

Usiadła gwałtownie, oblepiona brudem. Gdy była sama, nie przeszkadzało jej to, ale teraz czuła się jak jakiś obrzydliwy robak. Chociaż tyle, że mały-szurnięty-elf nie wyglądał lepiej - pełen smug z błota, z ściółką we włosach i podziurawionych ubrań.

\- Uh. Już myślałem, że... - mały-szurnięty-elf, którego imienia nie znała, zarumienił się nieco i oddalił od niej. Był wyczerpany emocjonalnie, miał taką samą rezygnację w oczach jak ona, zauważyła.

Odchrząknęła, a policzki nieco jej się zaczerwieniły. Oto leżała jak pożywienie dla jakiegoś głodnego niedźwiedzia (o ile jakiś pojawiłby się w tych okolicach), brudna, przypalona przez przeklęte głowy przeklętej Hydry, mokra i w ogóle wyglądająca jak jedno z tych spróchniałych pni. Poza tym,miała mocno nadszarpniętą dumę: oto poddała się ona, Reyna Avila, córka Bellony. Leżała jak pyszna przekąska z półboga, nawet nie chcąc walczyć. Czuła jak zbierają się jej w kącikach oczu łzy,ale natychmiast je przełknęła.

\- No tak... - odchrząknęła, odsuwając się i zerkając kątem oka na swój prowizoryczny obóz – dwie poszarpane płachty, koc, zużyty, duży plecak i głównie broń – zakrwawiony sztylet i włócznia. Dawniej miała miecz, ale nie umiała się nim posługiwać - był niewygodny i za ciężki.

Przełknęła ślinę. Spotkała kogoś, po raz pierwszy od miesięcy, a zaraz pewnie ten chłopak uzna ją za seryjną zabójczynię, jakąś psycholkę i na głowie będzie miała śmiertelną policję - a zdecydowanie, nie miała ochoty tłumaczyć ogłupiałym śmiertelnikom, że krew na jej broni jest potworów, a włóczy się samotnie, nieletnia, z bronią, bo jest bezdomną półboginią, której bogini wilczyca nie chce uznać. Na pewno to poprawiłoby jej sytuację.

\- Jestem Leo. Leo Valdez – wyszczerzył się po chwili mały-szurnięty-elf-Leo-Valdez, pomimo zmęczenia. Chyba nie zauważył jej zestawu-bezdomnego-półboga. Reyna zauważyła nie raz, że czasem śmiertelnicy nie widzieli czegoś, co zdradziłoby istnienie mitologicznego świata – Kirke kiedyś wspominała o Mgle, o tym, jak naginała i zmieniała rzeczywistość.

\- Reyna – burknęła, mierząc go zniechęconym spojrzeniem.

* * *

Życie z małym-nadpobudliwym na dodatek-szurniętym-elfem było ciężkie. Leo miał ADHD, którego nie widziała nawet u siebie, a była córką bogini wojny, wojownicze instynkty, które były często mylone z ADHD, było u niej _duże_. Obserwując go kątem oka, czuła jakieś powiązanie. Podejrzewała, że był półbogiem, ale nic nie mówiła – ona wiedziała o swoim pochodzeniu dzięki Kurorcie Kirke, do którego zaniosła je jej siedmioletnia siostra, po śmierci ojca, którego pamiętała jak przez mgłę (nie tej mitologicznej, z dużej litery.)

Skoro Lupa nie upomniała się jeszcze o niego (poczuła gorzki smak w ustach), to ona nie miała prawa się wtrącać. On oczywiście widział potwory, walczył z nimi, ale nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali. Leo zawsze ją wypytywał, narzekał, krzyczał i jęczał (i wcale mu się nie dziwiła), ale Reyna pozostawała opanowana i nic nie powiedziała. Miał wybór - albo zaakceptuje ponurą rzeczywistość, albo ucieknie, udając, że nie spotkał wojowniczej nastolatki, z którą walczył z mitologicznymi bestiami.

Nie chciała towarzystwa Leona Valdeza. Był uporczywy, natrętny, nadpobudliwy, złośliwy i miał beznadziejne poczucie humoru. Ale odkąd miesiąc temu znalazł ją na ziemi, jakoś tak nieumownie, zaczęli razem podróżować i uciekać. Gdy wykąpała się i zmieniła ubrania z tych "w stanie krytycznym" na te "wstanie mniej krytycznym", skrzyżowali wzrok, on powiedział „mogę?" ona kiwnęła głową (z litości, rzecz jasna) i pożyczając od niej płachtę, spali razem pod prymitywnym namiotem. Oczywiście następnego dnia, zwijając koce i wszystkie inne drobiazgi (niewygodny, ciężki bagaż, ale potrzebny), przeniosła się dalej – nie tak dawno temu zaatakowała ją Hydra, widocznie zbyt długo była w jednym miejscu, skoro zaczęły ją atakować takie monstra. Niestety, szalony towarzysz jej niedoli podążył za nią.

Oczywiście, mało rozmawiali – Reyna, po roku włóczenia się po lasach i starych budynkach, nie należała do najbardziej towarzyskich osób.

\- Kakao jest dobre, prawda? Najbardziej lubię orzechowe, ale karmelowe też się sprawdzi...

\- Ma... Valdez – przerwała mu zrezygnowana, prawie wygadując jej małe, sekretne, dziecinne przezwisko, jakim ciągle go nazywała w myślach. - Żyję pod kocami, z jednym plecakiem. Czy naprawdę sądzisz, że ostatnio piłam kakao? W dodatku karmelowe? - warknęła, podciągając jej marny dorobek na ramionach i czując zirytowanie. Czemu ona znosiła jego towarzystwo?

Ano tak. Umiał rozpalić ognisko. Choć to i tak kwestia sporna, ponieważ widziała to dotychczas tylko jeden raz.

Bo Leo nie chciał jej tego mówić. Patrzył czasem smutno na rękę, przymykał oczy i potrząsał głową.

Podejrzewała, że także ma nieciekawą przeszłość, ale nigdy się nie spodziewała, że ta tajemnicza ręka umie płonąć. Nie pytała. Widziała pełen obawy i strachu wzrok, gdy niechcący jego dłoń zapłonęła, ale życie półbogini nie jest normalne. Półbóg-który-o-swoim-pochodzeniu-nie-wie-i-potrafi-tajemną-sztukę-samozapłonu nie jest niczym nienormalnym. A że życie z ogniskiem (mimo że Leo nigdy go nie rozpalał) i ciepłem i ochroną i w ogóle pionkiem, który pomagał jej się wyspać, by nie martwiła się o to, że w każdej chwili ktoś ją zaatakuje, było dobre, to chyba mogła znieść nadpobudliwe ręce Leo, które w każdej chwili musiały coś robić, tak jak ich właściciel i jego usta.

Dowiedziała się, że uwielbia coś składać, budować. Uwielbia zapach smaru i oleju, umie matematykę i fizykę w stopniu wykraczającym poza wiedzę studenta. Lubi kakao, pomarańcze i ryż (tak, kochany mały-nadpobudliwy-elfie, zaraz ugotuję ci pełną miskę! Już lecę, sama zadowolę się ziemią!). Jest w połowie Hiszpanem, nienawidzi ognisk.

Pomimo wszystkich wad i sytuacji, przez które miała ochotę nadziać Leo na swoją złotą włócznię, to w odmętach jego okropnej złośliwości i beznadziejnego poczucia humoru, miał zalety.

Był odważny. Umiał walczyć. W sprawach walki mogła mu ufać, wiedziała, że stoi za jej plecami. Nie wypytywał o jej historię. Dzięki niemu mogła spokojnie przeżyć noc, wiedząc, że szybko zareaguje. Mieli wspólną, przykrą przeszłość. Rozpalał ogniska. Czasem jego żart wywołał mały uśmiech, po niecałym miesiącu nie umiała sobie wyobrazić życia bez kiepskich dowcipów o blondynkach i obecnej sytuacji, i-

\- _Mi Guerrero_, coś ty taka zimna? - jakby na potwierdzenie jego słów, zmroziła go wzrokiem. Nienawidziła tego przezwiska, głównie dlatego, że wywoływało ciepło na jej sercu.

\- i niebezpiecznie zbliżała się do niego.

* * *

\- To moja wina – powiedział pewnego zimnego wieczoru, prawie rok później, kiedy siedzieli blisko siebie, by zachować choć odrobinę ciepła. Było co prawda lepiej – miała ciepłe, czyste ciuchy i parę nowych koców, ale w środku grudnia, nawet w tak ciepłym rejonie, było cholernie zimno.

W oczach odbijał mu się ogień, płonąc ponuro, a ona odruchowo złapała go za rękę, czując jego skostniałe palce.

Odwzajemnił po chwili uścisk, ale nie patrzył na nią.

Żyli razem prawie rok – wiedzieli, że mogą na siebie liczyć, byli dla siebie najbliżsi. Wiedzieli o sobie więcej, choć i tak o wiele za mało, niż pragnęła. Ale nie naciskała. Sama nieco pomijała swoją przeszłość, nie wiedział nic o Kirke, ani o piratach – mówiła tylko o jej siostrze, o tym, że miały tylko siebie, że ją opuściła. On wspominał o ucieczkach z rodzin zastępczych, o ciotce, która go wyklęła – ale czemu mieszka w rodzinach zastępczych i czemu rodzina go tak nienawidziła, nigdy nie wspominał.

\- Coś się stało? - zapytała cicho, czując pocieszających zapach palonego drewna i tego dziwnego aromatu Leo – coś jakby ta woń, gdy pali się najlepsze drewno na ognisku i tylko rozkoszujesz się zapachem dymu, połączona z cynamonem.

\- To wszystko moja wina – powtórzył, a ona spojrzała na niego zmylona.

\- Byłem z matką w warsztacie... - powiedział cicho, opuszczając wzrok z bólem z ogniska, czując się chorym na sam jego widok. Jej serce ścisnęło się ze współczucia, czegoś, co czuła tylko w stosunku do niego.

Opowiedział jej wszystko – o matce, o pożarze, o ziemistej kobiecie, o ciotce Rosie (miała ochotę pójść i nadziać kobietę na swoją włócznię).

Położyła tylko głowę na jego ramieniu, czując coraz cieplejszą dłoń, owiniętą wokół jej ręki –normalnie by się co najmniej zarumieniła, ale teraz nie było miejsca na takie pierdoły. Wiedziała, że nie ma potrzeby mówić „to nie twoja wina", „wszystko będzie dobrze" (co nie było prawdą) lub „nie martw się", bo zdawała sobie sprawę, że to nic nie da. Wierzyła, że odczyta jej zakodowane pocieszenie z tego prostego gestu.

Gdy czuła ciepło bijące z ogniska, maskujące ostry chłód zimy i bliskość Leona, czuła się jak w domu; nie Kurorcie Kirke, ale jak w domu, którego nigdy nie miała, z ojcem, matką, siostrą, kochającą rodziną.

\- Mnie porwali piraci – powiedziała cicho na wydechu, przymykając oczy.

Pożałuje?

Leo wzmocnił uścisk.

* * *

\- Nienawidzę potworów – stwierdził zadumanym tonem Leo, gdy siedzieli ściśnięci w pudle, w którym na pewno nikt by się nie zmieścił gdyby nie magia. - Ale chyba bardziej nienawidzę wrednych, złośliwych elfów.

Parsknęła, starając się tak ułożyć, by zbyt nie poruszyć pułapki – gdy szarpali się, lub gwałtownie dotknęli ścian,pudło się kurczyło. Siedziała na kolanach Leo, czując się dziwnie nieśmiała i zawstydzona.

\- I co zrobimy? - westchnęła, opuszczając głowę. Ciało miała skostniałe, nogi bolały niemiłosiernie od ciągłego zgięcia. - COŚ musimy w końcu, prawda? Nie chcę umrzeć z tobą, w pudle – warknęła.

Zachichotał złośliwie, a ona zastanowiła się, czy czasem któryś z jego przodków nie był jednym z tych elfów, które teraz tańczyły wokół ich pudła, piszcząc i skacząc od godziny. Pragnęła, by wreszcie zdechły z wyczerpania, co prawdopodobnie uwolniłoby ją i Leo, ale ich potęgujące się piski, śmiechy i imitacje śpiewu na to nie wskazywały.

\- _Mi Guerrero_, każda pani pragnie umrzeć w pudle z Leo Valdezem – powiedział zarozumiale, kpiąc z niej i kładąc głowę na jej ramieniu – byli w takiej bliskości, że szeptali sobie do uszu. Z całej siły próbowała powstrzymać dreszcz.

\- No to chyba żadnej pani w swojej życiu nie spotkałeś – zakpiła.

Uniósł brew, co poczuła na ramieniu. W pudle robiło się gorąco i duszno (z pewnością nie pomagała zdolność Leo, która powodowała, że podczas nerwów lub słabości wytwarzał więcej ciepła), z każdym słowem brakowało powietrza, a ich ciała lepiły się od potu. To było niewygodne, zważając, że prawie byli sklejeni ze sobą, przez wcześniejsze szarpaniny o wiele większego pudła.

\- Nie uważasz się za panią,_ Mi Guerrero_? - zapytał wrednie, łapiąc ją za słówka.

\- Oczywiście, że tak – prychnęła. - Jakbyś zapominał, ostatnio ten...

\- Nie da się zapomnieć, kiedy wypominasz to kilka razy dziennie – zachichotał.

Już miała odpowiedzieć, kiedy gwałtowne pląsy i piski elfów ucichły, a Leo podniósł czoło z jej ramienia i szybko zatkał usta. Zmierzyła go wściekłym wzrokiem, którego zapewne w ciemnościach nie było widać, ale on pokręcił szybko głową.

\- Półbogowie! - pisnął jeden z elfów, a Leo zawiercił się niespokojnie pod tym słowem. Reyna nigdy mu nie wyjaśniła do końca, czemu potwory ich tak nazywają, ani czemu ścigają – wiedział tylko, że one chcą ich zjeść, więc trzeba je zabić, choć i tak się odrodzą _(przepraszam_?!_)_, a Reyna wie

dlaczego, ale mu nie mówi. Nie kwestionował jednak tego, ufał jej.

\- Wraz z radą – Reyna mimowolnie prychnęła cicho, kiedy piskliwy głos uznał ich imitację śpiewu i pisku za radę – uznaliśmy, że nie jesteście źli i nie jesteście wrogo nastawieni!

Wywróciła oczami, a Leo lekko się zatrząsł pod nią – no coś takiego, ile razy wrzeszczeli, że nie są winni, że nie chcieli ich skrzywdzić, tylko przypadkiem zawędrowali na ich terytoria?

\- Jednak, naszej magii nie da się tak łatwo złamać – powiedział dumnym głosem, który jednak brzmiał groteskowo przez przeklęty pisk. - Musi być powód, by odwołać naszą pułapkę. Musicie ponieść także karę, a my chcemy rozrywkę – wokół rozbrzmiał radony wiwato-pisk elfów.

Reyna potrzęsła gwałtownie głową – _nie, nie, nie, nie_! Elfy kochały bawić się uczuciami śmiertelników, półbogów zresztą także. Głęboko odczuwały jakiekolwiek emocje, a te silniejsze - miłość, nienawiść, strach - szczególnie napełniały je niesamowitą energią i siłą. To była jak pokręcona wersja koktajlu odżywczego: często więc spotykało się obce osoby całujące się nagle pośród parku, albo wrzeszczące na siebie. Ludzie nigdy nie wiedzieli co się stało i dlaczego, ale to z powodu tego, że nie widzieli chichoczących, ukrytych stworków, rzucających pyłem. Jeśli zamierzają zrobić to, co myślała...

\- Rey? - szepnął cicho zaniepokojony Leo. Chyba kara centymetrowych, piskliwych stworów nie mogła być tak okropna, prawda?

\- Musicie złożyć wzajemny wyraz uznania! - pisk, śmiech i wszystkie odgłosy było niemożliwe, a pląsy potworów rozpoczęły się na nowo, wraz ze słowami „Zabawa! Zabawa! Zabawa!".

Reyna jęknęła.

\- Co? - Leo zmarszczył brwi, czując, że włosy kleją się do czoła i karku. Powietrza było już by oddychać półoddechami, ale musiał się dowiedzieć o co chodzi. Mieli złożyć sobie wyraz uznania?

Pokłonić się? O co, do cholery, chodziło tym stworkom?

\- Elfy uwielbiają bawić się ludźmi. Ale wyraz wzajemnego uznania... Tylko jeśli się kogoś szanuje i ufa... - przełknęła ślinę, czując suchość w gardle – krytyczny brak powietrza i gorąco tylko to pogarszały, a w pudle słychać było ich wzajemne, głośne dyszenie. - Można go pocałować –dokończyła słabo. Umrzeć czy pocałować Leo? Leo był jej rodziną i za nic nie wybaczyłaby sobie, jeśli to zmieniłoby ich relacje, ale...

\- Że co? - pisnął Leo, a ona nie mogła się powstrzymać i parsknęła słabo. Robiło się coraz gorzej, mieli może pięć minut. Oparła się mimowolnie o Leo, starając powstrzymać ciało na wykończeniu.

Czuła swoje walące serce – pocałować małego-szurniętego-elfa? A może to tylko brak tlenu i organ próbował przepompować jak najwięcej krwi z powietrzem?

\- Musimy się pocałować.

\- Usłyszałem – powiedział słabo. - To co...?

\- Chcesz umrzeć? - wydyszała, widząc czarne gwiazdki przed oczami. - Ja...

\- Reyna... - złapał ją za ramiona, gdy powoli omdlewała i lekko potrząsnął. - Wytrzymaj jeszcze chwilę. Poświecę się dla ciebie.

Zaśmiała się słabo.

\- Ty?... To ja... do końca życia będę musiała szorować usta – zadrwiła.

Prychnął.

\- Nie pamiętasz? Każda pani...

\- ...pragnie Leona. Słyszę to kilka razy dziennie, ale wiesz co? Ja... chyba nie jestem panią –zironizowała, mimo że ciało znów jej oklapło. Wrzaski elfów przeszły w bardziej niecierpliwe, ze słowami „Śmierć lub zabawa! Śmierć lub zabawa!..." - pocieszające, nie ma co.

\- Czy pocałunek nie powinien był romantyczny?... A ty mnie obrażasz.

\- Odezwał się amator flirtu i podrywu.

\- Obrażasz mnie,_ Mi Guerrero_.

\- Wiem. A teraz, gdy zostało... nam – dyszała – kilkanaście sekund, pocałujesz mnie?

Leo lekko się zawiercił, czując się nieco lepiej niż Reyna – może jego wrodzona zdolność tylko pogarszała jej stan. Próbował uciszyć krew pompującą w żyłach, która wyrywała się, by zapalić jego ciało po słowach Reyny. Teraz chwila prawdy.

\- Ale to nie zmieni naszych stosunków, prawda? - zapytał cicho.

Reyna nieco dźwignęła się na jego ramionach, spotykając ciemne, błyszczące oczy, jedyna pocieszająca rzecz w ciemnym, obcym miejscu. Zignorowała niezdrowe podniecenie - niedotlenienie mózgu – i dreszcze ciała, które z pewnością czuł Leo.

\- Nie, jeśli nie zrobisz tego romantycznie – zażartowała słabo.

\- Postaram się...

\- Leo!

\- Dobra... - westchnął poddenerwowany – nie tak wyobrażał sobie swój pierwszy pocałunek.

Żartowanie i flirtowanie, za które obrywał po głowie, z Reyną to nie to samo, co całowanie się z nią, na litość boską!

Zbliżył się nieco, ale Reyna ciężko dyszała i czuł, jak robi się ciężka w jego ramionach.

_ Nie ma co rozwodzić się nad słusznością tego, lub nie, Valdez!_ \- skarcił się w myślach. - _Reyna umiera!_

Postawił wszystko na jego kartę; może go potem nienawidzić, lub odsuwać się, ale on nie miał zamiaru pozwolić jej umrzeć tylko przez swoją nieśmiałość. Owinął ramionami Reynę, a ta oparła zwiotczałe ręce na jego biodrach. Nóg już nie czuła.

Przymknęła oczy i pomimo coraz większej niemocy, czuła poddenerwowanie. Oto jej pierwszy pocałunek, w pudle, będąc umierającą, z małym-szurniętym-elfem. Po sekundzie poczuła suche, spękane usta na swych wargach, ale jej żołądek natychmiast zalało ciepło. Westchnienie wyszło z jej ust, nie zważała na fakt, że to Leo, że umiera z niedotlenienia. Zacisnęła palce na jego koszulce, a on ją przyciągnął do siebie. Jej usta nie były lepsze, suche i twarde, z braku wody i powietrza. Niezdarnie potrącili się nosami, czuła, że Leo nie do końca wie, co robić, ona także nie miała zbytnio siły na nic innego niż na zwykłe przyciśnięcie warg. Mimo tego, to był najwspanialszy pocałunek na świecie.

Jej umysł odleciał, zmysły oszalały, zdecydowanie dotyk i węch. Oczy mocno ściskała, przytulona do jego ciała najmocniej jak umiała, chłonąc każde drgnięcie tej chwili. Została pochłonięta. Mózg został zgnieciony natłokiem emocji, a przed oczami wirowały gwiazdki, które tym razem nie były efektem omdlenia. No chyba że można omdleć z przyjemności...

Czuła ręce, wzbudzające dreszcze na ciele, sunące po szyi, i zadomawiające się w jej włosach, lekko szarpiąc pojedyncze kosmyki. Westchnienie uleciało z jej ust, i ułożyła dłonie na policzkach Leo, jeszcze mocniej go przyciągając.

Nie zwróciła uwagi na wrzaski elfów, które chyba były w ekstazie, rozpadające się pudło i chłodne, zbawienne powietrze w sekundę omiatające jej ciało.

Gdy tylko oderwała się od jej narkotyku i dysząc, wchłaniała powietrze, narzekała w myślach na wredne elfy, przeklęte pudło, a szczególnie na małego-szurniętego-elfa, tego człowieczego. Gdyby nie jego ręce, usta i ciało, nie straciłaby tak kontroli. Była zła na niego – ten pocałunek nie miał być romantyczny!

* * *

\- Musisz? - szepnęła.

\- Muszę – potarł zrezygnowany skronie, a jej przyszło na myśl, że zdecydowanie w wieku trzynastu lat, nie powinien mieć takich gestów - jak zmęczony życiem stary człowiek.

\- Czemu? - rozpaczliwie wtuliła się w jego ciało, mając nieprzyjemną świadomość, że być może czuje znajomy zapach ogniska i ciepła ostatni raz.

\- _Mi Guerrero_, nie utrudniaj tego – westchnął, ale mimo to także ją objął. Był jej wzrostu, może nieco mniejszy, ale nie przeszkadzało jej to.

\- Będę tęsknić za tym twoim złośliwym łbem – pociągnęła nosem. Normalnie by czuła się sobą zażenowana, ale teraz gdzieś miała dumę i honor – jej przyjaciel ją opuszczał, czy chociaż to nie mogło wybaczyć załzawionych oczu i słabości?

Roześmiał się bez radości.

\- A ja za twoją manią poczucia wyższości i tej okropnej dumy – dogryzł jej.

Przymknęła oczy, czując napływające łzy.

Będzie jej tego brakować.

\- Muszę iść.

\- Wiem.

\- Wszystkie panie i nie-panie kochają Leona, huh?

\- Zamknij się – warknęła. Mimo niechęci całego ciała, powoli odsunęła się, przecierając nerwowo pięścią oczy.

\- Płaczesz, Rey? - powiedział zdumiony, czując, jak boleśnie zaciska mu się serca. Tej kobiecie, która była zbyt dojrzała, by być dziewczynką, opowiedział swoją historię, czego nigdy nie zrobił. Ona także powierzyła mu swoje sekrety, a teraz musiał odejść. Wiedział to. Szukali go, a nie chciał i jej narazić - zapewne go złapią, umieszczą w jakiejś rodzinie, a on jak zwykle ucieknie. To było jego motto, prawda? Jednak przy niej, nie miało ono sensu. Po co uciekać, przemieszczać się, skoro ma jej ciepło i złośliwości i wrzaski?

\- Żegnaj, _Mi Guerrero_.

\- Leo, czekaj!

Zacisnął pięści. Czemu to tak utrudniała?

\- Jesteśmy półbogami. Dziećmi rzymskich, starożytnych bogów, ja jestem córką Bellony, bogini wojny, ty zapewne synem Wulkana, boga kowalstwa i ognia. Potwory nas ścigają ze względu na naszą boską krew, nie umierają ponieważ ich dusza trafia do Tartaru, ale potem się odradza. Podróżuję bez celu, bo czekam, aż Lupa, wilczyca, bogini, która wychowała Remusa i Romulusa, uzna mnie i będę mogła trafić do Obozu Jupiter, w którym żyją półbogowie, bez strachu, że ktoś ich zje – wydyszała na jednym tchu. Nie zważała na to, że bogowie mogą ja ukarać – musiała mu powiedzieć. Nie mógł żyć przez kilka miesięcy, czy lat, zastanawiając się, _czemu. Zasługiwał _na prawdę.

\- Rey...

\- Nie oszalałam!

Jego ciało było zesztywniałe, zbyt dużo informacji naraz. Bogowie? Starożytni? Obóz Jupiter? Lupa?Tartar?

Niech to przeklęty, pieprzony szlag!

\- Ty chyba nie oczekujesz, że uwierzę, co? - zaśmiał się nerwowo.

\- Możesz wierzyć lub nie. - Spojrzała twardo w jego oczy. - Nie chciałam tego przed tobą ukrywać,masz prawo wiedzieć.

Potarł ponownie skronie.

\- Dałaś mi ból głowy na kilka następnych lat – westchnął. Nie wiedział, czy wierzyć lub nie. Z jednej strony – to była jego Rey, po co miałaby kłamać? Z drugiej – chłopie, idź stąd zanim całkiem pochłonie cię ta fikcja. Czuł panikę i jego ręce drżały, a on chciał uciec. Bogowie? Czy to przez nich nie żyła jego matka?

\- Musisz i tak iść, prawda? - szepnęła cicho, po minutach niezręcznej ciszy. Czuła jego dystans do niej, i choć to bolało, wierzyła, że zrobiła dobrze.

\- Tak – powiedział twardo. - Ale nie martw się, _Mi Guerrero_, zobaczymy się. Znów będziemy razem. Przysięgam – posłał jej ostatni uśmiech i wiedząc, że gdy ją przytuli lub się zbliży to nie odejdzie, odwrócił się. Ale obiecał sobie, że ją odnajdzie, nawet na końcu świata. Tak było w porządku. To było właściwe - ona i on, razem, walcząc i żyjąc.

\- Do zobaczenia – wymamrotała, patrząc na odchodzącą sylwetkę opuszczającego ją przyjaciela.

Gdy zniknął, łzy wreszcie opuściły klatkę jej oczu. Czuła, jak ktoś bierze kawał jej serca i teraz miała żyć bez istotnej części najważniejszego organu.

Przeklęty mały-szurnięty-elf.

* * *

Dwa dni później poczuła wezwanie Lupy.

* * *

Kiedy zaalarmowany Percy przybiegł do niej dzień po bitwie, pełnej krwi, strat, szoku, ruin oraz radości, nie spodziewała się, że ujrzy na pergaminie wyszczerzoną, starszą, znajomą twarz.

_Grecką_.

Był dla niej obcy. Nie pamiętał jej.

Przeklęci bogowie. Wierzyła, że ukarzą ją, że mu powiedziała bez zgody, ale nie sądziła, że ukarzą _go_! Miał pamiętać. Mieli się spotkać. Miał ją odnaleźć. Miał tęsknić. Ona tęskniła. Nawet po tylu latach nie straciła nadziei i na każdej wyprawie poza obóz rozglądała się nerwowo, szukając znajomej czupryny i śmiechu.

_Przecież obiecał._

* * *

Czuła jak jej serce bije raz na minutę, jak łzy cisną się do oczu. Miała ochotę zaszyć się w swoim pokoju, skulić pod kołdrą i płakać, coś, czego nie robiła od czterech lat.

Zacisnęła tylko wargi i rozmawiała z Annabeth. Mimo to, ciągle zerkała na Leo, który był przyjacielem Jasona. Czy wszyscy, którzy byli jej bliscy, musieli stracić pamięć?

Była także zmartwiona Grekami, ale ufała Leo i Percy'emu (stracił pamięć, kolejny). Nie zaatakują ich, gdy grozi im Gaja, prawda?

Jakby na potwierdzenie, kilka minut później, gdy stała spokojnie z Annabeth, czując nić powiązania z dziewczyną, rozległy się wybuchy, krzyki i ogień, tyle ognia.

Patrzyła z przerażeniem – Leo był Grekiem. Grecy ich atakowali. Czy on mógłby ją zdradzić?_ (nie pamięta cię, głupia_.)

Annabeth także była przerażona, zdezorientowana.

_Nie ufaj jej_, szeptał głos, irytująco podobny do Oktawiana. _To gra. Chce cię oszukać._

\- Kto to zrobił? - warknęła, choć była przerażona, gdy biegły w stronę wybuchów i krzyków. Niedaleko został wysadzony sklep, rozpadając się na kawałki. - Gadaj!

Odpowiedź sama przyszła.

\- Pani! Statek, wybuch... - dyszał posłaniec. - Grecy! Zdrada!

\- Kto to zrobił, głupcze? - syknęła, łapiąc go za ubranie, widząc uciekającą Annabeth. Gniew zapłonął w jej żyłach na nowo.

\- Valdez! Wszedł do statku z Augurem Oktawianem. To on! - posłaniec wyrwał się jej skostniałym palcom i pobiegł dalej. - GRECY! ZDRADA! - wrzeszczał wszystkim, którzy nie wiedzieli.

_Valdez_. Zdrada.

Zachwiała się, podpierając o balustradę. Łzy bezwstydnie poleciały po jej policzkach. Osoby, którym zaufała, niszczyły jej dom. Leo. _Leo_ ich atakował.

Zaczęła się trząść, ale zacisnęła ręce, aż przebiła paznokciami skórę.

Skoro taką wybrał drogę...

_Zdrada_ – huczy jej w głowie.

Podniosła zdeterminowana głowę, nie zważając na ból i łzy. Złapała jakiegoś żołnierza, który najwyraźniej szykował się do bitwy.

\- Kto wydał rozkazy, do cholery? - warknęła. - Wezwać mi tu wszystkie kohorty, uformować szyk! Przekaż wszystkim, by się nie przejmowali Terminusem,_macie ich powstrzymać.__  
_

\- Tak jest!

Nie będzie się przejmować. Valdez wybrał swoją drogę. Był Grekiem, nie synem Wulkana, lecz Hefajstosa. Nie pamiętał jej. Ona też zapomni, o zwierzeniach, o przyjaźni, o nadziei i czekaniu. Musiała pomścić swój dom i swoje nadwyrężone zaufanie. Nigdy już nikomu nie zaufa. On nic dla niej nie znaczył.

Tylko czemu czuła, jakby obca, obślizgła ręka oderwała druga połowę jej serca, dając komuś, kto teraz był zupełnie obcy?

* * *

(Ty! Ty zniszczyłeś mój obóz!)

(Ty! Ty zdrajco!)

(Ty! Zapomniałeś! Obiecałeś!)

(Leo...)

(Tęskniłam.)

(Mały-szurnięty-elfie.)

(Pamiętasz, to ja? _Tu Guerrero_.)

Tyle słów ciśnie się na usta.

Nawet czarna pustka może boleć.

* * *

Gdy czuje, jak Gaja łapie go w swoje macki, wysysając jego energię, bogowie się litują. Przymyka oczy, godząc się ze śmiercią, skoro to wszystkich uratuje, a wtedy go nawiedza. Sekunda - ciepło ogniska, śmiech, łzy, dotyk dłoni, ból, pudło, suche usta, ekstaza, brak powietrza, tęsknota. Czuje, jak zalewają go emocje, ma łzy w oczach, a jego serce pęka na kawałki. Patrzy w oczy przyjaciół, którzy chcą go uratować z łap zasypiającej Gai, która wtapia się z nim w planetę. Jest też ona. Patrzy jej w oczy, ona wrzeszczy „Valdez!" - nikt nie wie czemu się martwi. Widzi jej rozpacz,czuje ból serca i mówi ostatkiem sił: _"Mi Guererro... Będę tęsknić_". Jej oczy się rozszerzają, wypełniają łzami i wrzeszczy „nie!". Percy i Jason przytrzymują jej furię i rozpacz, patrząc na dziurę w ziemi do której się zapadał z równym otępieniem. Piper płacze, razem z Hazel, Annabeth zakrywa dłonią usta, a Frank patrzy nieruchomo, nawet nie zwracając uwagi na to, że Percy, Jason i Annabeth próbują powstrzymać zrozpaczone dziewczyny. Przymyka oczy, z uśmiechem. Skoro to miała być cena wygranej...

Dotrzymał obietnicy, prawda? Pamiętał. Tęsknił. Spotkał. Mógł odejść.

* * *

_„Przysięga tchem ostatnim dochowana będzie..."_


End file.
